


Mitchell's Son

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Luke's LGBT AU [2]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, new born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: the Sequal to my story Mitchell's nephew in which the Tucker-Pritchett family grows by one and Luke comes to terms with who he is with the help  of his uncles and their friends while finding some of his ownUsual disclaimer: i am better at stories than i am at summaries
Relationships: Claire Dunphy/Phil Dunphy, Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Jay Pritchett, Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker
Series: Luke's LGBT AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485713
Kudos: 4





	Mitchell's Son

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long i had a major case of writers block for this fandom but i think its fixed now

04/12/16

Lilly was sitting in the living room with all her close around her deciding what to keep and what to get rid of while her fathers were putting the finishing touches to her brother’s bedroom before they had to pick him up tomorrow morning when the door went Lilly knew that her dads would never hear the door as they were most likely listening to show tunes while they worked so she decided to answered it “who’s there” she called standing behind it “Granpa” Jay answered with a smile on his face as the girl answered “hey there kid your dad in” he asked stepping in “in the den” she answered and Jay looked at her “what are they doing in there” he asked “getting the nursery ready” she said as she walked into the living room “I wondered where they were going to put him” he said and Lilly nodded “yeah Uncle Phill and Luke came round to help yesterday and now they are putting the final touches on the nursery although I don’t think dad is happy with the TV being in the living room” she explained as she examined a purple dress that Alex had got her for her birthday. “of course he’s not” he said still unsure after all these years which father she was talking about at any given time “anyway I need to talk to my son so I will see you shortly pet” he said walking towards the former den where he saw the pair dancing with Cam singing quietly

“You will come of age with our young nation We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you If we lay a strong enough foundation We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you” he sang as his husband smiled at him painting the wall a calming pastel blue, Jay cleared his throat to draw the couple’s attention to them and they both removed the Bluetooth ear phones they were wearing “oh hi dad what brings you here” Mitchel asked putting the brush down as Cam paused the music “just came by to see how the preparations for my second grandson are coming along” he said with a smile looking around the room “ok Lilly and I manged to convince Cam that we don’t need one of those angel murals on the wall this time” Mitchel said as the trio headed into the living room

“I agree those things are a little odd” Jay said and Cam drew him a look “but I am still getting a mural done, Andre is coming round later to do it” Cam said as he stepped over his daughters cloths and sat down on the couch followed by his husband and Jay sat down on the chair opposite “yeah but this one will be much more normal love, we are getting a farm mural” said turning to his father “yeah it was the only way we could talk Daddy out of another angel one was to get a farm one so the baby will love the animals as much as he dose” Lilly said holding a denim skirt “where did you even get that Lilly” Cam asked her and she shrugged

“Nana I think” she said throwing it in her lose pile “do you boys have a name for him yet” Jay asked and the pair nodded “Jason William Tucker-Pritchett I got to name him” Lilly said and Jay laughed “at least its better than bear, that’s what Claire wanted to call Mitch when he was born” he said and Mitchel looked at him in horror “well that’s a fact I’m never going to forget dad” he said “its one I will never forget ether I can’t even remember why now but she was adamant she even called you it until you were old enough to correct her” he added before the conversation strayed into baby talk Mitchell worrying about not being prepared enough and Cam wanting a more elaborate mural with some funny stories of Mitchel’s childhood thrown in by Jay for almost an hour before Gloria called asking where he had got to and he left with a promise to come back tomorrow with Gloria to meet the new addition.

“do you really think the mural will look ok” Cam asked as she finished securing the new door into place

_“And there you are, an ocean away Do you have to live an ocean away Thoughts of you subside Then I get another letter I cannot put the notion away”_

“Mitchel are you listing to me” Cam said as his husband sang along to the soundtrack under his breath “yeah sorry love of course I am the mural will be fine” he said as he let go of the door at his husbands indication

“ok fine I still think he should have a panting of the three of us watching over him” he said and Mitchel sighed “why don’t we get him a little painting of the angel scene then like the size Lilly has on her bedside table” he suggested going into lawyer mode again trying to argue with his husband about this issue was worse than some juries he had encountered and Cam nodded “ok yeah maybe that could work I suppose as long as we place the picture above his crib” he added and Mitchel nodded “this was fine he could easily remove the picture when his dad was over and it would keep his husband happy that seemed like a good compromise to him so he smiled “deal, I don’t suppose we need to get it in writing Cam but should we shake on it” he said holding his hand out causing Cameron to laugh “or maybe we could seal the deal this way” he said as he pulled the redhead into a kiss “ok yeah that works to” Mitchel said laughing slightly

however they were soon pulled out of their moment by Lilly’s remark from the over room “why on earth would anyone buy me a denim play-suit I mean come on I have gay dads when would I ever wear this” and the duo looked at the each and decide that they might need to have a word with her about her outburst once Jason starts learning to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess what i was watching as I wrote this chapter


End file.
